


Prisms

by Christian_Rose_99384



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BDSM, BDSM later on, Based off an RP Between Chris and Suki, CEO Erwin Smith, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is Unknowingly Kinky, Eren is a Bit Naive, Eren is seventeen, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Genderfluid Eren Yeager, Language Kink, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi Is Very Serious About Sexual Safety, Levi and Erwin are Adoptive Siblings, Levi is a Little Shit, Levi is kinky, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Profanity, Realistic, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Survey Marketing and Co., Tags May Change, on-hold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: "Prism"-Noun-1: A glass or other transparent object that separates white light into a spectrum of color.2: Used figuratively with reference to the clarification afforded by a particular viewpoint.{We're sorry, but this story will be on hold until further notice.}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Chris here. Me, and my very good friend, Suki, have started this story based off of an RP that is still ongoing. We hope that you all enjoy and take the time to leave your opinion and kudos!
> 
> Our update schedule will be every Saturday or Sunday until the story is finished unless something absolutely gets in the way and we have no way to update.

**Prism**

 

_Noun_

 

_A glass or other transparent object that separates white light into a spectrum of color._

 

_Used figuratively with reference to the clarification afforded by a particular viewpoint._

 

__________________________________________________

  


Being the co-owner of one of the largest marketing companies on this side of Sina had its benefits. Money, a fantastic house, more than one car and no worrying about bills or finances. Although, one thing Levi had learned in his twelve years working at Survey Marketing Corporations is that it also had its number of downsides.

 

He was _lonely_. Always so fucking lonely when he went home at the end of each day, exhausted and aching from sitting in that damn chair every day for hours on end, only to come home to a cold bed and silence.

 

Sure, Levi had his fair share of flings with people, but it always led to either a horribly awkward farewell or a morning after that he had come to dread with every fiber of his being. He wasn’t necessarily a people person, despite the fact that he worked with many each day. The problem was that once he let that professional charm fall away from him, people didn’t really like him.

 

Not that he really _cared_ , he didn’t like them for more than a quick bout of fun and then they were to be tossed aside. Most of the time, they didn’t mind leaving his bed when he rudely told them to either.

 

He only seemed to actually hold a couple friends and his family who were essentially obligated to at least pretend to like him. He was only enjoyable when he actually cared to _be_ enjoyable. When he didn't? Well, that never ended in peace.

 

Mornings were not only his favorite time, but also his most hated. Mornings tended to be his grumpiest hours, but he loved them for the fact that he wasn’t stressed as much as normal. He didn’t have to deal with worrying about whether or not the interns followed his orders or if Erwin has actually gotten and read that email he had sent the day before.

 

Levi liked the mornings, sure, but he also hated them because he had to plan in the mornings. He had to figure out how much work he had to do and when he would fit his vigorous work out in to his horrifically busy schedule. He had to fill out paperwork and he had to figure out how many stupid meetings he would have that day.

 

Not that he was complaining about his success. No, that wasn’t it at all. He just wanted a day where he wouldn’t be doomed to the horrid routine. The boredom. The lackluster days he spent in this house that was _far_ too big for one man. He didn’t even understand why he decided he wanted this house, but then again, he had enough money to buy it. What other use did he have for the money? He gave to charity, payed for his own food, helped pay for things at the office, and yet, he still had more than enough for the rest of his life.

 

Levi sighed softly as he pulled on his suit jacket, walking towards the garage where the matte black ‘69 Camaro sat. Mirrored Aviators perched on the bridge of his nose as he slid into the car and jammed the key into the ignition, the engine coming to life with a low purr.

 

A drawn out breath rattled from his throat as he hit the small remote on his key chain, causing his garage door to slide up. He pulled out quickly, the car running smoothly over the concrete driveway. With one hand on the shifter, he drove out of the driveway and onto the road.

 

He could already tell today was going to be excruciatingly long.

 

_________________________________________________

 

“What the fuck, Erwin?” he groaned, rubbing his temples slowly with two fingers. His eyes were closed as Erwin, that fucker, sat in front of his desk explaining the problems that had recently occurred.

 

“Levi, I need you to take care of this for me. I’m sorry, I know you are swamped right now, but I need you as not only a co-worker, but a brother,” he said, leaning forward, his eyes filled with a silent plea.

 

“Erwin, don’t give me that fucking look. That isn’t fair.”

 

“What?”

 

“You know what, you fucker. Don’t be an asswipe. I’ll do it, just go do,-” Levi gestured vaguely towards the door with one of his hands,”-whatever it is you do and leave me the fuck alone,” he grumbled, flipping open his laptop and placing his fingers over the keys, beginning to tap away at the keys. Erwin sighed and stood, quietly padding out of the room and slipping out of the door.

 

Levi grumbled for a few moments after Erwin left, cursing and ranting to himself about what had happened. Not only did he have to stay into the night with Erwin, but he also had to be there by eight the next morning for a meeting with a couple big shots that he had no interest in.

Of course, Levi was only there to manipulate and intimidate, but he still didn’t want to wake up and listen to people make fake as hell conversation that, honestly, no one cares about. Although, he knew he had no choice. He wasn’t getting out of it, he knew Erwin wouldn’t let him avoid shit. He hadn't been able to back when they were just stupid kids fucking around and he didn’t get to now.

 

On any normal day, Levi worked through file after file of business emails that only he could understand. One too many times, Erwin had the look of a kicked puppy pasted onto his face when Levi finally pointed out something simple on the computer that he still couldn’t grasp. They acted like they had been born brothers, arguing over who got the last popsicle or who got the first shower. It continued on even now, at work, Levi would be pushing him out of the way for the coffee pot in the morning. Levi knew Erwin was his brother, and Erwin knew the same, blood related or not.

 

Levi was a total dick when they first met, as well. Why Erwin had put up with it for nearly a full year before he truly warmed up to him was something he still didn’t have an answer to.

 

With all of that in mind, Levi really couldn’t leave Erwin to do it all himself. So, with tired eyes and more grumbled curses, Levi pulled up the necessary files to begin working through the coding for the encryption for the emails. The last thing they needed was to have their income and bank information intercepted and stolen.

 

Levi would never get any sleep if that happened.

 

_________________________________________________

 

“How is it going, Levi?” Erwin asked softly as he walked back into Levi’s office. Everyone would have left hours ago, but Levi had only just begun his work, and wouldn’t be leaving for a while longer.

 

“Like shit. Why don’t you come take over so I can go get a cup of fucking coffee?” Levi grumbled tiredly as he stood from his chair. Erwin hummed in agreement and took the chair, reading over the files. He soon started typing, and that meant he knew what to do. Levi was thankful for the fact that he wouldn’t need to explain like Erwin was five. He might end up yelling if he needed to provide any assistance whatsoever.

 

He made his way down to the small lounge where the coffee pot sat. Sighing, he knew he wouldn’t be able to drink from it with a clear mind unless he cleaned it himself. Pulling it from the actual maker itself, he began to clean it in the sink.

 

After making sure it was quite literally spotless, he began to brew a fresh pot of coffee. He watched it tiredly, spacing out as he watched the stream of steaming liquid pour into the glass pot.

 

Levi’s thoughts wandered to his plans for the next day. He had a meeting - that he was honestly dreading - with the owners of Stohess’ equivalent of Survey. They always had wanted Levi out of the picture and he was aware of that. Well, that was until Levi and Erwin utterly ruined former CEO Darius Zackly’s reputation and life. He could see through Levi’s act and he was too risky to work with. So, in turn, they gathered every bit of dirt on him they could and let it out to the media.

 

He was ruined overnight. The only problem was that Levi found what was possibly too much satisfaction in seeing him torn apart by news outlets and social media. He blamed it on the fact that it would improve business deals for him and his brother, but he couldn't help but think that wasn't the only reason.

 

Zackly was fired soon after, and one Nile Dok took his place. Levi didn’t much like him, he was greedy, condescending, and all too egotistical for his personal tastes. Anytime they had to meet though, Nile fell over himself when Levi walked into the room. When they had meetings together, Levi would wear the tightest clothing he owned and pull an especially charming mask and Nile would be practically drooling.

 

Nile would act somewhat indifferent when they spoke face to face, or he would even go as far as acting as though he hated Levi. Maybe it was because he was married, or maybe it was because he didn’t know he liked guys. Levi really didn’t care at all. All he cared about right now was when this fucking coffee would finally be done.

 

Soon enough, it finally was and Levi prepared two cups. Erwin liked what was practically coffee flavored milk syrup while Levi’s preferred just black with a teaspoon of sugar. Levi despised coffee, but it woke him up and that’s what he needed at the moment.

 

He transported the cups back up to his office where Erwin was still working diligently at his desk, only glancing up for a second to acknowledge Levi’s return.

 

“Alright. Let’s get this shit done.”

_________________________________________________

 

It was past midnight before Levi had finally begun to make his way home, exhausted and irritable from the day at hand. He and Erwin had worked for over four hours on just a few of the files. The rest were to be completed the next day. Levi could practically feel the strain on his eyes and the impending migraine that would surely come to haunt him within the next week.

 

The ten minute drive was silent- too silent for Levi’s tastes. When he entered his home, it was the same way. Always so silent, lonely, depressing. He hated coming back to his home after a long day at work. He wanted a reason to come home to the three story building that no single man should own.

 

He wanted someone to fill the space. Someone to fill the silence he was surrounded by. For once in a long while, he contemplated calling one of the people he regularly fucked around with, but decided against it soon after. The last thing he needed was someone that he really didn’t care about causing a mess just to fill his own pathetic silence.

 

What he needed was something, someone, that he _knew was his_.

 

_________________________________________________

 

The next morning, Levi felt dead. He probably looked it, too. He hadn’t actually gotten to sleep until just an hour before it was time for him to get ready. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if that was better than no sleep at all.

 

He slammed his hand down onto the screen of his phone, slapping the front until the blaring alarm quieted down. Sighing heavily, he rolled onto his side and looked around the now sunlight filled room. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to talk to whoever the fuck Erwin told him to. He didn’t want to see Nile, holy shit, he _really_ didn’t want to see Nile.

 

With a quiet groan, he pulled himself from his bed. It was too cold, it was too bright, he could feel a migraine begging to wrack his brain, and he really just wanted to lie in bed for the next week. He stumbled into the extravagant shower a few moments later, pushing in the knob and turning it until it was producing steaming hot water. He washed his body and hair until his skin was beet red and it tingled from being scrubbed raw.

 

When he stepped out, he cursed with the realization that he hadn’t set out a towel for himself. He let his body drip dry for a bit before he stepped over to the linen closet and yanked out a towel, wiping down his body with the fluffy, gray toned fabric. If there was anything he enjoyed about his disposable income, it was the ability to buy nice towels that didn’t fall apart or rip easily.

 

Getting dressed and ready for the day hadn’t taken him long. Wearing some of his nicest clothing and best cologne, he gathered his items. Keys, wallet, glasses, his bag, all of his files stuffed neatly inside. A tired sigh fell from his lips before he made his way out of the door, clambered into his car, and drove out of the garage.

 

Levi already wanted to go back to bed.

 

_________________________________________________

 

The next day, Levi had felt a little more rested. He and Erwin hadn’t been able to close the deal with Nile just yet, but they had meeting coming up that would be held in Stohess that they had high hopes for. Levi only had to be on his best behavior around Nile, Erwin had said. He just had to make Nile vulnerable enough to be fed through loops of manipulation that would cause him to believe he was making the right decision.

 

Showered, dressed, and ready to head off to work an hour later, Levi decided that maybe he could stop by the small coffee shop Erwin had recommended. Normally, he thought they were either far too untrustworthy, or just overall not worth his time for something unsatisfactory. Erwin had sworn that it was worth it though, so Levi chose to just try it for once.

 

Getting into his car, he pushed the key into the ignition and slid on his Aviators. The car hummed, the sound echoing around the garage as he waited for it to finally warm up. When he heard the revving slow and the engine downshift, he slipped his hand around the stick and threw the car into gear. He loved this part of the day- the calmness of daily drive. He felt comfortable during this time, no worries about the future, and he was just able to drive. This was familiar.

 

He drove until he reached the cozy looking cafe, parking his car with precise movements. Once he had grabbed the [ trench coat ](https://www.polyvore.com/la/set?id=217664240) and bag from the passenger seat, he slipped out of the car. Quickly pocketing his keys, he pulled on his coat and walked into the small store. The bell on the door rang softly when he pushed it open, signaling his presence. With a soft sigh, he made his way to the counter, ringing the small bell there with the top of his wrist.

 

When the employee finally came out to the counter, Levi gave the small, professional smile he had trained himself to present. Feigned pleasantries were something he had mastered, even if they weren’t actually truly pleasant sometimes.

 

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” the teen asked with faked happiness, her ginger hair falling into her eyes slightly as it slipped from the messy bun atop her head. The smile on her face was wide, yet it didn’t reach her eyes. Levi decided he liked her professionalism.

 

“Ah, just a hot tea and a blueberry muffin.” He smiled softly, pulling out his wallet and retrieving a twenty dollar bill. When the girl rattled off the price, he placed the money down, causing her brows to furrow slightly.

 

“Oh, sir, this isn’t needed,” she chuckled. He waved her off with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

 

“Keep it. Retail is shit work, you deserve it, kid.”

 

Her smile finally reached her eyes as she skipped back to the kitchen and began preparing his order. A few moments later she came back, thanked him for coming in, and gave him his items. He gave a small nod and made his way to one of the tables that sat in the corner of the small restaurant.

 

Levi reached into his bag and pulled out the tablet he kept with him at all times. He began to scroll through email after email, request after request from interns and other companies alike. As he sipped the tea carefully, he made a silent note in his head to tell Erwin he actually enjoyed the drink.

 

He was deeply focused in his work, staring through tinted Aviators at the screen before him when someone bumped into his chair. It jostled him, nearly causing him to spill the tea in his hand, although he put it down just in time to prevent that from happening.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, sir!” the person cried from behind him. He stood and turned, ready to glare and tell them to be more careful, but stopped before the words could come from his lips. His fingers came up and slipped the tinted sunglasses off his face, eyes flitting over the unfamiliar face. Stuffing away the glasses quickly, he spoke in a charming tone.

 

“No, no, it’s completely fine. Are you alright, miss?” he asked the bright-eyed brunette in front of him. Levi noticed the somewhat masculine features, but paid it no mind as he glanced over her with concern. She was wearing a [ light beige sweater ](https://www.polyvore.com/ej-fem/set?id=217665782) and a deep red scarf. Black skinny jeans framed her legs, brown boots that reached the knee clinging to her shins. He could feel his breath catch just slightly at the beautiful person in front of him who was barely causing his heart to speed up.

 

“Oh, I’m fine.” The brunette smiled politely, a soft laugh falling from her lips. “I didn't mean to interrupt what you were doing.”

 

“Oh, no, it’s just business that can surely wait for later. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself,” he chuckled, feigning slight forgetfulness. He held out his hand with a small smile. “I’m Levi. Levi Ackerman… And you are…?”

 

“I’m Eren Jaeger. Pleasure to meet you!” She smiled, taking his hand and shaking it with a firm, yet careful grip.

 

“Well, Ms. Jaeger, would you care to sit?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so very sorry for the late publish! Technical difficulties. Unfortunately, there may be some problems for a while, but I will do my best to keep this constantly published on time.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter! If there is anything too horrid to leave, simply comment about it and I'll edit it up ASAP 
> 
> Once again, sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy seeing everything from Eren's point of view.

It was hard to support yourself if you were only seventeen and already on your own. This was something Eren Jaeger had to learn quickly. Every day was a constant struggle comprised of working your ass off and living on the tightest budget you possibly could. Of course, it helped that Eren had assistance from their sister, who, luckily for them, had a steady job and a steady income that provided just enough money that some could be sent to Eren as support. 

 

On this day, Eren woke up feeling particularly stressed. They hadn't been able to find work for at least a week, and the sight of their dingy, old apartment didn't help create any positive thoughts about their living situation. Mildew stains crusted around cracks that spidered across the walls and ended at the sun-bleached hardwood floors. It was nowhere near ideal...but it was home.

 

The springs of the mattress creaked as Eren swung their legs over the side of the bed, sheets flying up wildly as they were torn from their body. A loud groan filled the otherwise silent room as Eren forced their body to sit up. Exhausted hands ran through a mess of bed head as Eren attempted to orient themself enough for comprehensive thoughts to once again become a possibility.

 

Eren hated mornings. 

 

Not only were they ridiculously intolerable, all they did was hint to another day of searching for work and budgeting, budgeting, budgeting. 

 

Wood squeaked under heavy footsteps as Eren trudged to their bathroom. Cracked tiles that had probably been installed in the 80s scraped against Eren's feet as they continued their trek to the mirror. The dusty, toothpaste stained mirror. Maybe Eren's apartment was just a metaphor for their life- a mess.

 

Emerald eyes stared back at Eren as tanned hands moved to grip the marble counter, knuckles turning white as they tried to ground themself in reality. Deep chocolate brown hair splayed around Eren's face in a messy frame, a few strands falling in front of their eyes and blocking their vision. 

 

Suddenly, as if they were cracked like a whip, Eren’s brain caught up to their body, and they snapped awake. A quiet sigh rushed past soft lips as Eren concentrated on the reflection in front of them, as they always seemed to do. A routine of sorts, they supposed. All other thoughts stilled as they intensely concentrated on their appearance, one familiar and near constant question burning in the forefront of their mind.

 

It wasn't that they had to answer it to go on with their day, but it was early, they wanted coffee, and they did not want to go in public and regret their outfit choice. The last thing they wanted to do was bring a change of clothes along just in case, which happened all too often. 

 

After a few long moments of tired scowling, Eren pressed the heels of their palms into their eyes with a frustrated groan. They knew the best chance would be feminine, if the way they felt already so horribly exposed was any indicator. 

 

Or maybe that was just the broken living - if you could call it that - space around them. 

 

She. She was a girl today. Her body told her different, though, her mind had began screaming it so loud, it must have become truth. Uncomfortable in such little clothing, feeling the need to wrap a towel around her body.

 

Teeth, shower, hair, extensions, a bit of make up. So many things to do without having a proper cup of coffee or even a little breakfast. Eren was already exhausted. Emotionally, physically, everything about the ins and outs of her struggled life had caused a throb in her head.

 

Pushing away from the dirty counter, Eren padded over to the shower, turning on the water to give it a few moments to warm up. With a tired body and mind, she climbed into the stained, disgusting - even for her standards - shower and began to wash away all the grime should could. 

 

__________________________________________________

 

Dressed, clean, and ready for coffee, Eren slung her purse over her shoulder, brushing her now shoulder-length hair back from her face. One final glance into the bathroom mirror, making sure all of her extensions blended into her hair and her makeup was flawless, she headed out of the broken-down apartment. No car meant she had to walk to the small cafe she frequented. Each day, she navigated the somewhat sketchy neighborhood she called home. Well, all things considered, this place wasn’t a  _ home _ to her. Sure, it was a roof and bed. She knew her neighbor’s names, and considered one or two of them acquaintances. That was all, though.

 

A home was a place you looked forward to going back to. A home was somewhere you felt safe, comfortable, secure. The exact opposite of what she felt in the tiny apartment. That apartment… Was all she could afford. Meals weren’t always consistent. Her phone, a fossil of technology, Nokia 3310 that was still on a pay by the month plan. The only thing consistent in her days was the coffee she drank each morning, the only thing she looked forward to was that vanilla latte as a way to prepare her for the lackluster day ahead. 

 

Jobs were sparse for Eren. Unsurprisingly, very few rising musicians could find proper work in Sina that actually had to do with music. Not many places allowed people to perform in their place of work, nor were many people looking for artists to paint up the walls. Most of them would just find jobs at fast food joints or get a desk job as a secretary. 

 

Sina was a business city, high rises and a single skyscraper for one company alone dubbed Survey Marketing. Everyone knew that Survey was one of the strongest companies. The extent of how much they actually owned was unknown to Eren, and the owners of said company were talked about in almost every magazine outlet, known as the most achieved of people.

 

Eren had never much cared for that lifestyle, working all day, every day, doing something she didn’t personally enjoy. Everyone who worked there, at least the owners and higher positioned, lived a life of luxury. That was something Eren had never experienced. Luxury had never been much of an option, with a father born and raised in a rural trailer park on the border of Utah, and a mother who was straight from Germany, money hadn’t necessarily come easy to her as a child.

 

At only seventeen, Eren decided that it would be best to leave home. To find new opportunities and seek out the life and adventure she had always wanted. Eren had come to terms with her genderfluidity, yes, but it was a struggle. Growing up, being told that you are male and that it was absolute fact had made Eren more confused than comfortable. Some days, the male pronouns fit, Eren felt perfectly fine and moved on with the day. Others, she didn’t want her family to see her shirtless, or lacking any clothing. 

 

Dysphoria was never a problem for her, she only ever felt… Exposed. She was modest, more polite on feminine days. She unconsciously made her voice go higher in pitch, which was very difficult when puberty hit and her voice did the opposite of what she wanted sometimes. It had just become easier to deal with as she grew, after leaving home, she was free to dress as she wanted. She was completely free to do whatever she wanted in life, no parents to tell her what she could and couldn’t do. 

 

She had craved that freedom more than anything. Freedom to explore the world around her, to meet people, to chase her dreams as though it was the only thing she cared for. She was  _ free _ , and for her, that was the greatest gift she could have ever asked for.

 

Coming back to reality, she reached for the door of the familiar cafe, pushing through it as the bell rang above. She made her way over to the counter, seeing the familiar ginger haired girl, Katie, stood there behind it. 

 

“Ah, hello, Eren. Female today, I presume?” She asked with a smile, her arms raised above her head as she tied fiery hair up into a bun. Eren gave a sigh, nodding as she sifted through her purse for her wallet.

 

“Yeah, and I am in serious need of a coffee.” She chuckled somewhat humorlessly, grabbing the memorized amount from her wallet and placing it down as the ginger girl moved to the back to prepare everything for her. 

 

Eren sat at a table as she waited, looking over her nails before pulling out her notebook specifically for lyrics and focusing on it. Soon, her items were placed in front of her, and she smiled at Katie thankfully before she went back to her notebook, grabbing the cup and sipping at the warm drink. 

 

Only a little while later, another ring came from the door, which was nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that was unusual was the man that strode through the door. Clad in black, obviously high quality clothing, he emanated power as he strode through the cafe. With sleek, black hair, and mirrored Aviators covering his eyes, Eren thought he must have had more money than necessary. She also thought he seemed quite egotistical, wearing sunglasses indoors was odd, and the immaculate undercut his hair was fashioned into seemed all too perfect for him not to be.

 

Eren reprimanded herself silently for judging so quickly, continuing to watch him discreetly. The ginger girl bound out, professional smile plastered onto her face as he spoke with her briefly. He pulled out his wallet, slipping a single bill onto the counter when she came back with his order. She picked it up with an odd expression, shaking her head slightly as she chuckled. When he dismissed her with his hand, she smiled brightly as he moved away to a table in the corner.

 

Eren smiled slightly, looking at the man for only a moment longer before focusing back on the notebook in front of her. After scribbling on the page for a while longer, she finished of her scone. She stood, collecting her things and walking over to the trash can. After tossing the paper wrapper, she turned on her heel made for the door with her still half full cup in hand. 

 

Her hip met the chair, causing a soft sting to shoot through, but she paid it no mind as she realized she had bumped into the mysterious man. Shocked, she collected her scrambled thoughts and formed an apology. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, sir!” She spoke quickly, her voice higher pitched than usual as she watched him stand and turn towards her. His thin lips parted, but he seemed to stop and instead pull of the sunglasses that hid his eyes away. 

 

Steel colored, tired eyes met her own. His eyes were ones that could hold a million words, she knew, but in that moment, they were hidden from her. As though they really were windows to the soul, and he had pulled the thick curtains. There was no seeing into his real thoughts, his real emotions. She could already tell that she considered him extremely attractive, even if it was just his mysteriousness that made her think that way. His lips were thin, but a very soft pink tint made them look softer than expected. His skin was completely clear, flawlessly pale. Guarded eyes flicked over her face before his voice met her ears.

 

“No, no, it’s completely fine. Are you alright, miss?” He asked, his voice was deep, clear, and powerful. He had a small, polite smile on his face. Eren could tell it was practiced, but it didn’t make it any less beautiful.

 

“Oh, I’m fine,” She responded, a chuckle coming from her lips as she continued to inspect the gorgeous person in front of her. Remembering that he had been focused on a tablet that still sat on the table, she quickly continued. “I didn't mean to interrupt what you were doing.”

 

“Oh, no, it’s just business that can surely wait for later. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself,” He chuckled, the sound coming out in short, deep hums. Eren noticed he held out his hand to her in an offer for a handshake. “I’m Levi. Levi Ackerman… And you are…?”

 

Eren had heard the name before, but from where, she couldn't remember. She quickly shook the thought out of her mind with a well-placed nod and grasped his hand in her own, “I'm Eren Jaeger. Pleasure to meet you!”

 

She smiled bright as she shook his hand, and when they stopped, he pulled his hand away and gestured to the table behind him. 

 

“Well, Ms. Jaeger, would you care to sit?” He asked, a charming look in his eyes. Eren thought it over, deciding it couldn't hurt to get to know the man named Levi. 

 

“Sure, I’d like that.” She replied, walking around the table and taking the seat, pulling her purse off of her shoulder and setting it onto the floor next to her seat. Levi sat down across from her, taking a sip from his drink. Eren didn't fail to notice the odd way he held his cup, but didn't care to ask about it. 

 

“So, Ms. Jaeger… Do you come to this cafe often? Someone just recently recommended it to me, so I decided I'd drop by.” He asked, looking over the brim of his cup, clicking a button on the side of his table, causing the screen to go black as he pushed it to the side. 

 

“Please, call me Eren, and I come here every day. It's the closest cafe to my place, so I just made it a habit.” Eren chuckled, brushing a few strands of her hair back. She desperately grasped for some way to continue the conversation, to contribute to it without sounding forced. “How are you liking it? You don't seem like the coffee type, to be honest.”

 

“I'm not,” He replied with a half smile that resembled a smirk more than an actual smile, “Tea is my go-to for caffeine. It's not bad, I suppose.”

 

Eren nodded, taking a small drink of her beverage. The air became slightly awkward, neither of them speaking for a moment before Levi quickly spoke again, seemingly finding it easy to find more to talk about. 

 

“So, how old are you? I would guess you’re a student, or am I wrong with that assumption.” 

 

“I'm seventeen, eighteen in a few months. Left home and dropped out of school early to find more opportunities. Shiganshina wasn't exactly the best place for an artist trying to get noticed.” She smiled, shrugging to show it wasn't a problem for her, “I'm just trying to support myself, my sister sends money when she can to help me. Though, if I ever decided to, I'd like to go to an arts school.”

 

Levi stayed silent and only have a soft nod for the moment, Eren guessed he was taking time to commit what she said to memory, or at least trying to show he was interested in what she was saying. 

 

“That's very interesting. I'm actually impressed, you're seventeen and already supporting yourself. That's something to be admired,” Levi paused, seeming to think something over in his head. 

 

Eren watched as he reached down into his back and pulled out a card, flipping it over and jotting a number down with a pen he pulled from the coat pocket.  He slid it over to her with the half smile, tapping the card with his index finger. “If you ever find yourself in dire need of work, call this number, it's my personal cell and I can get some information from you, see if I can get you an interview for a paid internship.”

 

Eren reached forward a picked up the card, flipping it over. It had the man’s name, office number, and email, as well as his working hours. A small smile rose to the brunettes lips, sliding the card into her purse for safekeeping. 

 

“Thank you. I'll keep that in mind.” She smiled gratefully, finishing off her drink as she watched Levi stretch out his arm sharply, causing his sleeve to ride up so he could check his watch. 

 

“I have to get going. Meeting in twenty. How about we meet here again the day after tomorrow? I'm busy all day tomorrow, but I’d like to continue talking.” Levi questioned, looking up with a small smile that barely tugged his lips. Eren wasn't sure if she would even call it a smile, when it was really more of a polite grin.

“Yes, I'd like that. Same time?” She asked, reaching down and picking up her purse, shrugging it onto her shoulder. 

 

“Same time.” He agreed, pulling his own bag over his shoulder and sliding the tablet inside, picking up his own cup. With a final look her way as he slid on his sunglasses, he gave a full smirk, a slightly flirty undertone in his voice as he spoke, “It's been a  _ pleasure _ , Eren Jaeger.”

 

“Indeed.” Eren responded, watching him turn on his heel and exit the small cafe. When he was completely out of the building, Eren heard slow clapping coming from the counter. 

 

“You go, girl. You got the man's number in the first meeting, and you didn't even ask for it.” Katie laughed loudly, still clapping as she walked over. 

 

“Oh, be quiet. He was offering me a job.”

 

“I heard. ‘Internship’, eh? That's what  _ I _ call office eye candy. I wonder how big his desk is.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the innuendo, a mischievous smirk tugging her lips as she used a rag and cleaner to wipe down the table.

 

“Wow. That's just…  _ Wow _ . I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow.” Eren chuckled, smiling at the girl she had come to see as a friend. She had a great personality, Eren knew. Very feisty. They weren't close, no, but they talked when Eren came in each day. 

 

“Alright. Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll definitely see you the next day. Dress up for him, he’ll appreciate it.” Katie laughed, snatching the empty cup from Eren’s hand and walking back behind the counter with the rag and spray bottle of cleaner. “Now get out of my shop.”

 

Eren laughed once again at the teasing nature, making her way out of the small cafe. 

 

On her way home, her mind wandered back to the mysterious man she had just met. Something about him just drew her in, and she was left wanting to talk to him more. Like he was an eternal cliffhanger at the end of her favorite book. 

 

A slight smile tugged at her lips when she remembered the entire encounter. The way he had taken her hand in greeting. They weren't calloused, they were very smooth against hers. Remembering the way his voice came out in a soft rumble, naturally deep and purr-like. 

 

Eren bit her lip as she made her way to the battered apartment, realizing she didn't feel all that upset about in that moment. Nothing could break the excitement she felt for their next meeting; for seeing Levi again. 

  
She soon realized that maybe, just maybe, she could have a friend - or maybe more, if it worked out - in Sina, and that was really all she could hope for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in music? Like having something to 'set the mood'? Here's a playlist that is ever-growing specifically made for this fic.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/christianrose911/playlist/7oWKqhm4yBjpJYSVWWX2ft

**Author's Note:**

> Want to contact us? Here are our Tumblrs:
> 
> Chris: https://christianswriting.tumblr.com/
> 
> Suki: https://sukikat.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
